List of The Loud House (2002 TV series) episodes
Here are the episodes for The Loud House (2002 TV series). Season 1 (2002) * S1E1 Welcome To The Loud House ** Date Aired: June 1, 2002 * S1E2 Internationally ** Loki is racist towards a black guy after illegally drinking and gets deported from the state. ** Date Aired: June 8, 2002 * S1E3 Abuse ** The siblings find out that the parents are abusing Loki and he's using weed to take the stress off of him. ** Date Aired: June 15, 2002 * S1E4 You Do Not Want To Mess With Me ** To get Loni away from him, Loki makes a deal with the Devil himself to take him to Hell. He soon regrets it and enlists Luke, Lane and Lynn to help him to rescue Loni. Meanwhile, after Lola gets injured while rehearsing for an upcoming pageant, Linka enlists Leif to take her place, so that they can win tickets to Dairyland Amusement Park, but things get out of hand when Linka pushes Leif too much while trying to get him to act like a girl. ** Date Aired: June 22, 2002 * S1E5 Lane's Night Out ** After a night of heavy drinking, Lane awakes married to Crazy Linda and resorts to drastic measures to end the marriage. Meanwhile, Loki finally feels guilty about something abusive he unintentionally did to both Loni and Linka, so he seeks to a therapist to help him and tells the reasons because he bosses around his siblings in the first place. ** Date Aired: June 29, 2002 * S1E6 Arrested Parents **The Louds' parents get arrested and the siblings have to bail them out. **'Date Aired: July 5, 2002' * S1E7 Everyday ** Everyone celebrates there birthday on one day. Meanwhile, Luke finally gets laid. ** Date Aired: July 12, 2002 * S1E8 Prankster Day ** On April Fools' Day, Lane's pranking is at its all-time high, causing his siblings to do all they can to try to avoid Lane's pranks. When she learns that Ronnie is coming over, Linka is forced to set off all of Lane's pranks before Ronnie arrives. Meanwhile, after one of Lane's pranks accidentally makes Loni suffering amnesia, Loki calls in the help of Dr. Le Quack, a French duck impersonating a doctor. ** Date Aired: July 19, 2002 * S1E9 Heavy Meddle ** After discovering Linka is bullied in school by the toughest kid in school, Loki, Luke and Lynn decides to help her. Meanwhile, Leif, Lola and Levi participe in a comic trio contest, but are annoyed by Loni. At the same time, Charles and Cliff try to get rid of Lane when he becomes more annoying, and Mr. Gobbleblobber tries to prove that Lars is responsible for an exotic dancer's death. ** Note: This episode was the original pilot episode for the series. ** Date Aired: July 26, 2002 * S1E10 The Loud House Viewer Mail ** Loki and Loni introduce the show, consisting of four short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. *** The Transgender Side of Things - Lola discovers she is transgender but everyone makes fun of her except Linka. *** Agent Idi007ot - a story based entirely from a James Bond film, with Lenny as James Bond and Cliff as the villain. *** Louis' Laboratory - a parody of Dexter's Laboratory with Levi as Dexter and Leif as Dee Dee. *** Girl Troubles - Linka accidentally has her period in gym class and everybody makes fun of her. Her brothers try to help but it just makes it worse. Eventually, everybody stops making fun of her and starts making fun of another student for the same reason. ** Date Aired: August 2, 2002 *S1E11 Sweet Sixteen **Loni's girlfriend turns sixteen and Loni tries to throw her the best birthday party ever but messes everything up. Meanwhile, Luke begins drinking too much beer and whiskey bottles. **'Date Aired: August 9, 2002' * S1E12 Karate ** Linka decides to learn karate. Meanwhile, Loki lost his lucky condom and has Luke to help him find it. ** Date Aired: August 16, 2002 * S1E13 Two of the Girls ** After tiring of their brothers' antics, Linka and Lola wonder what life would be like if they had sisters. Levi's new watch invention takes Linka and Lola to a genderbender reality where they adapt to it at first – until they learn the downsides of having sisters, forcing them to try to return to their own reality before the deadline of their time there expires. ** Date Aired: August 30, 2002 Season 2 (2002-03) * S2E1 Memories ** Loki finds old memories of the family. ** Date Aired: September 23, 2002 * S2E2 It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House ** Mr. Loud punishes his children for fighting over a quarter by forcing them to clean the attic. While cleaning, Linka comes across a letter containing clues of money left behind by the house's previous owner Sharon DeMonay, which leads to a competitive treasure hunt between her and her siblings. ** Note: Lynn Sr. and Rita's faces are finally shown in the episode. ** Date Aired: September 30, 2002 * S2E3 Out of the Picture ** In a plan not to be forgotten students at Royal Woods Elementary, Lynn, Linka and Claire decide to do whatever it takes to get into the yearbook with Coach Pacowski overseeing its production. Meanwhile, Lola works to get a good photo in the yearbook. At the same time, Loki, Loni and Luke discover Lane's diary and secretly read it to get payback to his pranks. ** Date Aired: October 7, 2002 * S2E4 Driving Mr. Hazy ** The Loud Siblings have gotten tired of doing favors for Loki in exchange for him driving them to places. To remedy this, they decide to teach Loni how to drive, despite Loni being a bad driver. Loki, however, is against this and plans to sabotage Loni, but failling due to Cliff outsmarting every one of his plans. Meanwhile, Lars is confused with a doctor and works at the hospital where he mutilates more people, while he outsmarts a evil doctor and nurse duo's plans to harvesting organs by killing a man in coma. ** Date Aired: October 14, 2002 * S2E5 Jail Time ** On a excursion to the Grand Canyon, Loni is arrested and sent to court for littering the Grand Canyon and refusing to pay the fine. He tries to place the blame on Lane, after on Linka, later on Loki and then on Lola. While on the witness stand, Lola becomes annoyed by Leif when he helps Loni, and the two begin to bicker, prompting the annoyed judge to throw both of them in juvenille jail on contempt of court charges. Once inside, Leif becomes taken to his new environment which is in contrast to Lola who is in a constant state of fear. Meanwhile, Levi tries to teach Loni about recycling to avoid the events happen again, but Loni's stupidity don't help at all. ** Date Aired: October 21, 2002 * S2E6 Halloween ** Date Aired: October 28, 2002 * S2E6 Room with a Feud ** Displeased with the roommate rumbles over various reasons, Loki gives his siblings a compatibility test to see who they are best suited for. When the test later proves disastrous due to it being taken from an Ace Savvy comic, Levi uses a machine he originally built to help Pop-Pop find a new love interest to find better matches. ** Date Aired: November 4, 2002 * S2E7 Linka the Heiress ** Linka is a double for "Annie", the missing heiress to a millionaire's fortune, the identification being clinched by a supposed birthmark on the sole of Linka's hand. Lola gets Linka to the mansion in time to claim the money, but this is bad news to the scheming butler and his dog, who hoped to claim the fortune for themselves. The "birthmark" turns out to be chewing gum. Meanwhile, Mr. Gobbleblobber wants to learn what actually goes on inside Lars' bed to prove that he has not gone crazy, but gets more than he bargained for. ** Date Aired: November 12, 2002 * S2E8 Me vs. You: Part One ** Loki and Loni get into a fight which causes Loki to move out. ** Date Aired: November 19, 2002 * S2E9 Me vs. You: Part Two ** TBD ** Date Aired: November 26, 2002 * S2E10 Net Gains ** Lynn is interested into winning a basketball championship. During the tryouts, he gets drafted to a terrible basketball team called the Turkey Jerkies that is sponsored by Flip's Food and Fuel. Lynn works to help make the Turkey Jerkies be winners so that they can win a basketball championship. Meanwhile, Lars poses as the town's mayor and tries to bust Mr. Gobbleblobber out of the asylum (since he landed there following "Linka the Heiress"). At the same time, Le Quack kidnaps Luke, Linka, Leif and Lola and puts them on a hot air balloon. He teaches Linka to bungee-jump from the balloon so she can grab a Swedish ingredient for Lynn Sr.'s food, but he is tricking her and her siblings so he can rob the Swedish national piggy bank instead. ** Date Aired: December 3, 2002 * S2E11 Illegal Hunting ** The Louds are going to the forest, where Loni meets a family of bears who befriend him, despite the siblings' fear. ** Date Aired: March 1, 2003 * S2E12 Basketball Lola ** When Lola breaks her ankle during a pageant, Lynn decides to make her play in his basketball league in the GYM, ending with them playing against each other in a basketball tournament. Meanwhile, Luke sings a song about Loni, Linka and Levi's day that parodies R. Kelley's "Trapped in the Closet". ** Date Aired: March 8, 2003 * S2E13 Lars and the Tramp ** Lars ends up finding a tramp and takes him home and hides him in his lair. When Linka, Levi and Leif are kidnapped by a fox and Le Quack and taken to a cursed amusement park, Lars joins forces with the tramp to rescue them. Meanwhile, Lola inslists Loni to help her get revenge on her classmates. ** Date Aired: March 15, 2003 * S2E14 On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister ** After years of tolerating her antics, Linka files a restraining order against Lola, forcing her to live in the backyard. Meanwhile, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif and Levi go to a baseball game and Lynn hopes to catch a highly sought after, record-breaking foul ball. ** Date Aired: March 22, 2003 * S2E15 Be Ryan Tyson, My Friend ** Linka is very excited to see Ryan Tyson but Clarie is very indifferent towards him. Meanwhile, when a handsome boy will do Romeo in the school play, Lola competes with her arch-rival Sophia to see who will be Juliet in the play. ** Date Aired: March 29, 2003 * S2E16 A Tattler's Tail ** As revenge for not being allowed to join her siblings' Secret Secrets Club due to her tattletale tendencies, Lola bugs their meeting, learns about their secrets, and uses them to her advantage. This leads to Linka to try to find a secret to use against Lola. Meanwhile, Charles, Cliff and Watt accidentally sold Leon's teddy bear to Le Quack and travel to New York City to get it back. ** Date Aired: April 5, 2003 * S2E17 Detective Linka ** Linka as a detective to find Claire's pearl necklace. ** Date Aired: April 10, 2003 * S2E18 Sophia and Her Killer Cat ** To torment Lola, Sophia buys a killer cat to kill her, but Lars begins to use the cat aganist both Sophia and Lola. ** Date Aired: April 11, 2003 * S2E19 The Lolashank Redemption **After registering for gifts at a department store and having a fraudulent wedding to obtain gifts, Lola is arrested and sentenced to six months of juvenile detention. There she meets a rough convict who forces her to escape with her. **'Date Aired: April 12, 2003' Season 3 (2003-04) * S3E1 Nightmare at the Loud House ** On Halloween, when Lola and Leif both have to come home early after getting scared while at their respective slumber parties, Loki makes them spend the night in a haunted house to prove how brave they both are. Elsewhere, Lynn Sr.'s new friend is on a murderous revenge rampage after being rejected by Lynn Sr. and his other friends. Meanwhile, Linka and Claire plan to go to the fancy gated community of Huntington Manor at Huntington Oaks in order to get full-sized candy bars. At the same time, Lars assembles a haunted corn maze and forces Luke, Lane, Lynn and Mr. Gobbleblobber to help him to making it a success; and Levi, Loni, Charles and Cliff compete to see who will get more candy than the other as a Halloween-disliking Lynn Sr. escorts them. ** Date Aired: August 1, 2003 * S3E2 Watt the Canary-Car ** Watt gets transferred into the navigation system of Loki's car after Loki refuses to pay for a life-saving surgery. Meanwhile, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lars, Leif, Levi, Charles and Cliff begin competing with each other for tickets for a Hokey game. At the same time, Linka, Lola and Claire watch over Leon as they work to take care of him until Lynn Sr. and Rita return from visting Aunt Ruth. ** Date Aired: August 8, 2003 * S3E3 The Loud House Viewer Mail #2 ** A sequel to the original "The Loud House Viewer Mail". *** A Loud Family Disunion - The Louds attend the Loud family reunion, where they meet their extended relatives, who also happen to be in large numbers. Mayhem ensues and the reunion doesn't go as planned. *** A Star Is Torn - Lola becomes a child star, but eventually sees the downsides of being famous. She soon discovers her agent is actually Le Quack, who plans to overworking her. *** Lars vs. ARRGH! - ARRGH! is coming to Royal Woods, making all the siblings super psyched about it, except Lars, who decides to protest against ARRGH's presence as they will be hunting ghosts. *** Steve Trouble - While Lars is out for tormenting Mr. Gobbleblobber, Lola and Levi are forced by him to make Spring Cleaning in his lair, but things take a detour when Lars' three mutilated prisoners Baby Man, Turkey Man and Frog Man, as well Lars' pet gimp Steve, begin to antagonizing them. ** Date Aired: August 15, 2003 * S3E4 Rita Her Rights ** Rita Loud has racked up a bunch of parking tickets from Officer Schoffner who states that she can pay $2,000.00 or perform community service. As she finds it to be relaxing from the stressful life, she does various ways to get community service from Officer Schoffner which causes chaos at home. Though this causes Rita to get busted by Officer Schoffner for committing a crime spree and having to spend time in prison. Meanwhile, a prison bus full of serial killers are loose in Royal Woods, and Cliff is recruited as a police officer. ** Date Aired: August 22, 2003 * S3E5 We Won’t Stop Here ** Date Aired: August 29, 2003 * S3E6 Loud Halloween Stories ** The Loud Siblings tell scary stories at an Halloween party. *** Linzilla - Levi have to face Linka who got mutated and turned into a Godzilla-like giant monster by a sort of nuclear energy. *** Miseloud - A take of Stephen King's Misery, with Loki as Paul and Lars as a male version of Annie. *** Who Killed Who? - A take of the Sherlock Holmes books with Loni as the detective. ** Date Aired: September 6, 2003 * S3E7 One Promise Too Many ** Loni ends up making promises to all his siblings that he would help them out with something, but will find to be much harder than he thought. Meanwhile, Leif loses his red cap and is freaking out trying to find it because it turns out his hat was actually Lynn's hat. ** Date Aired: September 13, 2003 * S3E8 Mafia Love ** Loki falls in love with the daughter of a mafia boss, to Bebe's jelously, which she joins forces with Clarie to recover him. Meanwhile, when Lars gets a crush on a "regular and normal" girl (who happens to be Mr. Gobbleblobber's grandaughter), Linka and Lola decided to give him a makeover. ** Date Aired: September 20, 2003 * S3E9 Another Christmas Comes and Passes ** Date Aired: December 1, 2003 * S3E10 Cover Boys ** On the day of Spring Cleaning, Linka and Lola are asked by their brothers to cover for them while they do some activities that came up. When a web chat with the Loud siblings' grandfather Pop-Pop is requested, Linka must work to get her siblings back to the house. ** Date Aired: January 28, 2004 * S3E11 Imagination Land: Part One ** Date Aired: February 8, 2004 * S3E12 Imagination Land: Part Two ** Date Aired: Februrary 8, 2004 * S3E13 Imagination Land: Part Three ** Date Aired: February 8, 2004 * S3E14 The Crying Dame ** Date Aired: February 7, 2004 * S3E15 Cliff's Solo Room ** Annoyed with Charles' naive nature, Watt's bossy behaivor and Gromit's laziless, Cliff decides to sleep in Leif and Lola's room, forcing the two twins to sleep in Lynn and Lars' bedroom and Linka's bedroom, respectively. Meanwhile, Lane becomes a hostage in a bank robbery. ** Date Aired: March 2, 2004 * S3E16 Fandom Pains ** Lars gets annoyed when Linka and Lola start watching the latest season of his favorite show, The Vampires of Melancholia, when an actor the two girls like named Blake Bradley joins the cast as Edwin's human great-great-great-great-grandnephew Tristan. With help from the Young Mortician's Club because of their dislike of Blake's character and an reclutant Mr. Gobbleblobber, Lars plans to find a way to get Tristan removed from the show. Meanwhile, Loni gets accidentally transformed into a vampire as a result of Levi's project for a science fair. At the same time, Loki is hired to babysitting a crazed and possessed kid who torments him. ** Date Aired: March 6, 2004 * S3E17 All Rabbits Go to Heaven ** Lane decides to sell one of Luke's stuff to win a belt. He finds Luke's guitar, and Loki tries to make Lane forget about it by telling him the story of a selfish rabbit (played by Lola) who died, but withdraws from her place in Heaven to return to Earth for vengeance on her murderer (played by Le Quack) and then found redemption with the help of a young orphaned girl (played by Linka). ** Note: The episode is a parody of Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven. ** Date Aired: March 6, 2004 * S3E18 Head Poet's Anxiety ** Date Aired: March 7, 2004 * S3E19 Loud vs. McBride ** Upon seeing she and Linka are the only two girls in the family, Lola decides to spend some time with her after all the brothers refusing to be in her feminine stuff, but she ends up with a battle with Clarie to seeing who can be with Linka. Meanwhile, Mr. Gobbleblobber discovers Lars' biggest fear. ** Date Aired: March 7, 2004 * S3E20 Roadie to Nowhere ** Date Aired: March 8, 2004 * S3E21 Get the Message, Lola ** After getting angry at Loki for breaking her new doll and threatening her for trespassing into his room, Lola leaves an angry message on Loki's smartphone. She soon regrets it and enlists Leif and Levi to help her get it off his smartphone. Meanwhile, Lars begins to killing a bunch of teenagers after Linka learns the frightening legend of The Cheeseman. ** Date Aired: March 16, 2004 * S3E22 Princesses Hate Laser Tag ** Loki and Lola stop by to Laser Tag, but things go wrong when Lola turns the laser tag to a castle. Meanwhile, TBD. ** Date Aired: March 20, 2004 * S3E23 ** Date Aired: March 27, 2004 * S3E24 ** Date Aired: April 1, 2004 * S3E125 ** Date Aired: April 2, 2004 * S3E26 Gown and Out ** Lola advances to the regional Little Miss Southeastern Michigan pageant at the Caribou Inn after winning the Little Miss Royal Woods Pageant, hosted by Cheryl. As Loki covers for Lynn Sr. and Rita (who were kidnapped by Le Quack) into being Lola's chaperone, Lola worries about losing when she meets other contestants like Chinah, Claudette, and Jackie, who are better at everything than her. Meanwhile, Linka and Bebe TBD ** Date Aired: April 3, 2004 Season 4 (2004-05) * S4E1 Mineral of the Winds ** Date Aired: May 1, 2004 * S4E2 Lincoln and Lexx ** Levi's new invention accidentally becomes Linka and Lola into males, making Lola insane and angry at it, while Linka gets fun with it, but a few troubles (specially when Luke abuses her like if she was one of the remaining brothers). While trying to create an antidote, Levi tricks the rest of the brothers by saying they are two cousins, but Loki is the only one who knows what happens and helps Levi with creating the antidote. ** Date Aired: June 30, 2004 * S4E3 No Such Luck ** When Lynn's baseball team loses when Linka shows up to watch his baseball game for the first time, he believes that Linka is bad luck prompting her to tell the rest of her siblings not to bring her to any of their events after Lynn tells Loni not to bring Linka to his event. Linka takes advantage of this first until the entire family begins taking their suspicion too seriously, forcing her to have to work to prove that she is not bad luck. ** Date Aired: July 7, 2004 * S4E4 Halt in the Name of Loud ** Loki is embarrassed about his siblings, but he tried to get more popular things, including he's talking to Linka for the major unfortunate events of show's episodes like "Cover Boys" (including the rest of the class who laugh at and photograph Linka's humiliating outfit of Leon) and "Two of the Girls" (including she and Lola break Loki's watch at the end of the episode), he dressed as Lenny's clothes while Loni and Leon (who they're dressed as Loki in the second time) goes to Laundromat, and he plays a board game with Lola in the afternoon. ** Date Aired: July 14, 2004 * S4E5 Overbookers ** Date Aired: July 21, 2004 * S4E6 Fluid Misconcepts ** After the kids are doing wild and crazy things, Lynn decides it would be better if he went on a vacation for a while to catch up on a few things. ** Date Aired: July 28, 2004 * S4E7 The Laughter and the Gloomy ** Date Aired: September 1, 2004 * S4E8 Deceiving Little Bro ** Date Aired: March 1, 2005 * S4E9 Brain Download ** Mr. Gobbleblobber finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Lars, discovering the truth about Lars' pet gimp Steve, in the process. Meanwhile, Loki become an honorary police officer to capture Le Quack. ** Date Aired: March 8, 2005 * S4E10 Biblio-Teched ** Levi is embarrassed for his experiments and inventions, now he tries to see it and make it in the school. ** Date Aired: March 15, 2005 * S4E11 Weed Bros ** Luke and Lynn discover weed and start smoking it. Meanwhile, Lane runs away from home after Loki, Linka, Lola and Loni pull him a nasty prank as payback. Along the way, he accidentally bumps his head, making him lose his memory. Lane wanders away into a city and attempts to get a new job, unaware he is becoming a target for a criminal gang, while Loki, Linka, Lola and Loni try to find him to apologize to him. At the same time, Lars gets kidnapped by a gang of bounty hunters who try to kill him upon being hired by one of his recurring victims, which Leif, Levi, Charles, Cliff, Watt and Gromit must rescue him. ** Date Aired: March 22, 2005 * S4E12 Anti-Popular ** Lola thinks the school is more popular including a new girl is a classmate and a skilled cooker, now she must to give Linka, Leif and Lars' chances, but Lars keeps interfering with her plans by framing her for murder and have her locked up. ** Date Aired: March 29, 2005 * S4E13 Rich Trouble ** During a tour at the musseum, Lola meets a rich girl, who happens to be her exact look-alike. Because of this, the two decide to switch homes; the rich girl enjoys her time with the Louds while Lola discovers her rich new half-brother and sister are out to kill her, so they can inherit the vast family fortune. Meanwhile, Lane, Lynn, Linka and Levi must outprank each other in order to earn the title of "Prank Master" on a contest, but Lars' murders (as well as Cliff disguised as an angry family man whose wife and kids fear him) keep interfering with the pranks. At the same time, Loni accidentally transforms Loki into a mouse with one of Levi's inventions and have to hide him before an evil cat try to eat him. ** Date Aired: May 1, 2005 Season 5 (2005-06) * S5E1 This is Not a Special of Any Kind ** After reading a Ace Savvy comic book, Linka dreams about herself being a female version of the superhero. ** Date Aired: August 31, 2005 * S5E2 Mishappening ** Date Aired: September 7, 2005 * S4E3 Beaver Fever ** Date Aired: September 14, 2005 * S4E4 The Happy Campers Gang ** After Luke leaving to 1216 Franklin Avenue, he tries to go on an summer camp called "Rock-and-Roll Camp". Meanwhile, after Watt swears horrible revenge on Lola after throwing him down a water park slide, she becomes reclusive and hides in the attic. ** Date Aired: September 21, 2005 * S4E5 The First Plan of Music ** Date Aired: September 28, 2005 * S4E6 Too Many Linkas ** Levi accidentally makes several clones of Linka, which become similar to the other siblings (including Levi). ** Date Aired: October 5, 2005 * S4E7 Older Twins ** When Lola and Leif are tired of being treated as little kids, Levi uses his new invention, the Age and Time Accelerator 9000, to make them having Loni's age, but the two realize teenage life is horrible for them, mainly when Leif is chased by a serial murder and Lola is stalked by Luke and Lane who fall in love with her due to not recognizing her. ** Date Aired: October 12, 2005 * S4E8 Bear Fear ** After being attacked by a bear, Lola begins having afraid of bears, which Loki takes advantage of this by disguising himself as a bear to torment her. Meanwhile, after Lynn and Lars get into a fight, Linka agrees to let Lynn bunk in her room. ** Date Aired: October 19, 2005 * S4E9 The Butterfly Effect ** After a yo-yo trick Linka was showing off goes wrong, Levi discovers that it smashed and spilled his chemicals, which sets off a chain reaction of events that unravels the entire household. ** Date Aired: November 2, 2005 * S4E10 Save the Date ** After Linka unknowingly insults Ronnie while talking to her friends, Bebe breaks up with Loki. In order to remedy this, Loki drags Linka on a double-date to Jean Juan's French Mex restaurant. When Linka's friends see her there, she works to keep herself from being seen with Ronnie. Meanwhile, Lola discovers a book of magic spells at a shop, and she, Lars, Leif and Levi begin using witchcraft. ** Date Aired: November 9, 2005 * S4E11 Fool Me Twice ** April Fools' Day is tomorrow, and Loki and Loni work to find a way to keep Lane from pranking them. Inspired by a nearby filming of an action movie, they hire stunt doubles in order to fool Lane. Loki starts training their stunt doubles to act like them. However, Lane takes advantage of their plot and uses the stunt doubles to humiliate them as part of his prank, but failing due to a vengeful Lars keeps interfering with his prank. Meanwhile, when a new boy enrolls at Royal Woods Elementary, Lola tries to find a way to properly introduce herself to him on the bus, without getting Leif involved. ** Date Aired: November 16, 2005 * S4E12 Bully Troubles ** After Leif, Lola and Levi come home with bruises from Hank and Hawk, Lynn Sr. and Rita decides to go confront their parents but are stuck watching them while their parents go bowling. Linka tries her best to rehabilitate them until they get kidnapped by a violent biker gang and she and Lars have to rescue them. Meanwhile, Cliff and Lane work together as clowns in a birthday party. ** Date Aired: November 23, 2005 * S4E13 To Twin, or Not to Twin ** One of Lola and Leif's fights ends up with Lola being in extreme guitly feeling, making them both being sent to a boarding school, where Leif causes more problems to Lola. ** Date Aired: November 30, 2005 * S4E14 Changing the Baby ** As she does not have any common interests with the rest of the siblings, Linka decides to shape Leon into their own images, which leads to the rest of the siblings competing with her and each other for Leon's attention. Meanwhile, Clarie gets jealous at Linka spending time with Leon and tries to get her attention. ** Date Aired: January 12, 2006 * S5E15 Shop Girl ** Date Aired: January 15, 2006 * S5E16 Snow Bored ** Date Aired: January 27, 2006 * S5E17 ** Date Aired: January 28, 2006 * S5E18 ** Date Aired: March 1, 2006 * S5E19 ** Date Aired: March 4, 2006 * S5E20 ** Date Aired: March 11, 2006 * S5E21 ** Date Aired: March 12, 2006 * S5E22 ** Date Aired: March 19, 2006 * S5E23 ** Date Aired: March 26, 2006 * S5E24 ** Date Aired: April 1, 2006 * S5E25 ** Date Aired: August 5, 2006 * S5E26 The April Fools Show ** A special edition of "The Loud House: Viewer Mall" *** Piece of Shit - After an experiment goes wrong, Lola turns into a piece of shit, literally. *** Of Course - Linka becomes a meme rapper. *** Adult Swim - Loki wants to go for a nice swim, the only problem is Loni annoying him. ** Date Aired: August 12, 2006 ** Note: This was aired out of order, as this was the first episode made for Season 5, but didn't get aired till the end of the season due to issues with Adult Swim about airing the episode. Season 6 (2006-07) * S6E1 Loki Loud and the Firetruck ** Date Aired: September 1, 2006 * S6E2 Crimes of Fashion ** Date Aired: September 10, 2006 * S6E3 Linka and Loni's Excellent Adventure ** Date Aired: September 22, 2006 *S6E4 Rude Talent **'Date Aired: September 30, 2006' *S6E5 Everybody Loves Loni **'Date Aired: October 5, 2006' *S6E6 Don't Delete This Literally Episode **'Date Aired: October 21, 2006' *S6E7 Charles the Survivalist **'Date Aired: October 27, 2006 ' *S6E8 Who's the Fairest in the Land? **'Date Aired: October 31, 2006' *S6E9 It's Rockin' Time Dudes! **'Date Aired: November 4, 2006' *S6E10 What You Thinkin Linka? **'Date Aired: November 9, 2006' *S6E11 A Stupid House **'Date Aired: November 14, 2006' *S6E12 A Stupidly Bad Episode **'Date Aired: November 19, 2006' *S6E13 Sex Strike **Linka decides it was time for a strike to end the sexual harassment that's been going on since a day ago. Meanwhile, Loki and Loni help Cliff to have the positive side of wearing disguises again after he destroyed all his other disguises when Le Quack insulted him. **'Date Aired: November 21, 2006' *S6E14 The Loud House Presents: The Super Spectacular Return To Imagination Land **'Date Aired: November 23, 2006' *S6E15 The Loud House Viewer Mail #3 **The third addition to "The Loud House: Viewer Mail" series ***'Superheroes: '''After a freak accident caused by Levi, the children get superheroes, and vow to protect anyone in harm's way ***'I Want You: Lola tries to ask her twin brother, Leif, out on a date ***'Loki the Scientist: '''Loki steals one of Levi's science experiments for a school project, and everything goes to shit. **'Date Aired: December 1, 2006 *S6E16 **'Date Aired: January 16, 2007' *S6E17 **'Date Aired: January 17, 2007' *S6E18 **'Date Aired: January 18, 2007' *S6E19 **'Date Aired: January 28, 2007' *S6E20 **'Date Aired: February 3, 2007' Season 7 (2007-08) Season 8 (2009-11) Season 9 (2012-13) Season 10 (2014-15) Season 11 (2016-17) Season 12 (2017-18) Season 13 (2018-19) Season 14 (2019-20) Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Work In Progress